Final Fantasy XIII-2 Alternate Ending-
by NerdyFangirl12
Summary: This is my first fan fiction that I wrote a while back. I decided to do something different and do an alternate ending. Hope you enjoy!


Final Fantasy XIII-2: _Give One to Get One_

(alternate ending)

Serah and Noel found themselves falling through the sky, Cocoon at their backs. It shined brilliantly, as did the pillar that supported Cocoon. The three (since Mog was in Serah's arms) falling through Hope's town, New Bodhum.

"We… we did it," Serah sighed, relieved.

"Yeah, we did; Caius is dead, Cocoon is safe, and so is the timeline," Noel said.

"Some fight, kupo. That Heart of Chaos is no joke," he said.

Hope appeared on an airship that flew under Noel & Serah. As they landed on it, Hope's eyes were bright and excited as he praised the three.

"You guys did it! You saved Cocoon, and Vanille and Fang," he cheered. "You saved all those people on Cocoon too."

"Lightning… She trusted us to do something, so we did it," Serah said, proud at what they've done. Noel shrugged and put his hands on his head.

"It was nothing really," he said. As they were talking, the airship landed. Suddenly, there was a huge earthquake.

"Look, the pillar! It's… it's crumbling!" Serah yelled.

"But why, kupo!?" Mog cried. Everyone watched in horror as the pillar crumbled to the ground, and Cocoon with it. The shimmering crystals fell in a sparkling waterfall and Cocoon slowly lowered to its cruel fate. Their friends, Vanille and Fang, had become that pillar to save Cocoon when the Fal'Cie was defeated; Serah & Noel fought to protect them. This even triggered a vision for Serah.

"Serah!" Noel screamed as she fainted into his arms. Her eyes, for a mere second, had the golden symbol of the goddess Etro, and then it was gone in a flash. Caius' words played back in her head: _Every vision takes a part of your life._

Noel, shocked, shook Serah. Mog floated near her, sniffing; Hope was too scared to move. Serah reached for Noel, brushing his face with her fingers; she forced a smile.

"You know, ever since we started this journey, I knew that this would happen; I always did, but I didn't care. I wanted Lightning back, for her to give Snow her blessing for him to marry me. For her to be with me, to laugh with me," Serah said, choking on tears.

"But, she's gone… So is Snow, but Hope, Vanille, Fang, and you; I wanted to help you guys. You lived in a world at the end of time, one with the darkest of days, cruelest of fates, all alone. Every day you risked your life in order to survive. I wanted to change the future… your future. Vanille and Fang, they sacrificed their lives to save everyone. Yet here we are, everything coming apart at the seams." Her smile was faint, her beautiful, crystal-like eyes clouded with tears. There were streaks going down her face.

"No, I don't understand…why?" Noel asked in disbelief. He shook his head wildly, not wanting her to go; he clutched her arms violently.

"You can't go! You…you can't!" he cried. Yuel materialized besides them, her pale face expressionless, her body shaking.

"Noel…it's possible for me to give her my life," she said, her voice meek. It was as if she was incapable of showing emotion.

"No! You can't die either! Neither of you guys can; I will. I have nothing to live for; I lived at the end of time, the end of the _world_. She has too much to live for to die!" Noel's voice quivered, glittering tears streaming on the sides of his face. He looked at Yuel with a pained look.

"You…you die countless times. It's a Seer's cruel, inhumane fate. You die now, and I will have failed as your protector. I wanted to protect everyone, but…" he paused, trying to collect himself.

"I just can't!" he hollered in anguish. Yuel smiled as a small child would when they saw someone cry.

"It's ok Noel, I want to be with Caius," she said. "Yes, my fate is a cruel one, but every time I face it with dignity."

"Why…why is any of this happening?" Hope asked. He had finally snapped out of his terrified state; Yuel glanced at him.

"The pillar was cracked, making this destined to happen at one point and time. Them messing with the timeline sped up the process," she explained. Hope looked blankly at her, then at Serah.

"You have to save her…you have to," he said. Yuel knelt beside Serah, fingering her silky, pink hair. She was unconscious, not dead…yet.

"No, don't do it! Please!" Noel begged, his eyes puffy and voice pleading. Yuel looked at him, smiling brightly.

"You do have something to live for," she said. "It's her." With that, she turned back to Serah and placed her hand atop her closed eyes. In her own piercing blue ones, the symbol of Etro flashed. It illuminated the natural beauty of the never-ending sea of blue, the gold emblem the setting sun.

Yuel fainted, her lifeless body crashing to the ground. Serah suddenly shot up, gasping for air. It took her awhile to get back to reality, but when she did, she sobbed; she reached out for and hugged Noel.

"I'm sorry… I was still in dream state, and she appeared…she explained everything. I just…" Serah wept.

"It's ok," Noel sniffed. "She was willing to give her life for you, so don't go dying on me, ok?" Serah gave a small chuckle.

"You got it," she answered. There the three were, all gathered around Yuel, the Seer who gave her life for Serah. As if things couldn't get any worse, Noel gasped as if he remembered something.

"What is it?" asked Serah.

"…Caius has the Chaos Heart, meaning…" Noel paused and looked Serah in the eye. His earthy brown eyes seemed to look farther, to peek into her very soul.

"…meaning, he's immortal."


End file.
